Love, Save the Empty
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: People thought she was emotionless yet innocent and couldn't help the pull they felt towards her.especially her two new brothers. uncertainty surrounds those that wants to approach her but some brave ones will overcome her magic spell and see her as her.
1. sailor fuku

**I'm only going to say this once, meaning this applies to all chapters in the near (hopefully) future.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

**This is what you requested ****Me-Love-SakuraxAkatsuki**** though it's modified A LOT –sorry- but it will still hold what you asked, it's just that I can't stop writing those damned reverse harems! Enjoy, none the less!**

_**Love, Save the Empty**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Sailor Fuku**_

_**.**_

It was raining, the day I met her.

Classes were over and students were long gone, I too, was getting ready to go. I was only looking for my umbrella then, I was at the entrance, and that's when I saw her.

Standing there, in the middle of the rain, looking up at the sky, her face seemingly emotionless.

Naturally I was concerned as I took note that her sailor fuku uniform was sopping wet, clinging to her like a second skin, yet she didn't seem to care, still standing under the rain, unmoving…..

Unconsciously I started walking towards her, getting wet myself, until I remembered I had my umbrella with me, and so I opened it. As I got closer, she still didn't seem to notice the pitter patter of my shoes splashing against puddles made by the rain, she still stood there unmoving, that if it wasn't for the subtle heaving of her chest, I would have thought that she was just a porcelain figure, she certainly look like it. For she possessed soft pink carnation hair, matched with those beryl green eyes that seemed to glow, even from a distance.

She really did look fragile, as she looked down at her hands, I approached her quickly, not wanting her to get anymore wet than she already is.

When she was finally under the safety of my umbrella, I heard her voice for the first time.

"huh…. It stopped…?"

She said it so softly, that if I wasn't paying so much attention to her every move, I would have missed it. But the way her voice sounded obliviously innocent, yet still firm and captivating, moved me, in a way that I thought nothing ever would. But she did, and I only found myself even more drawn to her….

"um…brell-a"

"ah-hem, it's raining,…. you're… soaking wet…"

"…"

"…"

"hm…dare?" she said in a blank soft tone.

*cough* "Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." I replied feeling a bit sheepish, approaching such a strange girl in the middle of the rain.

"souka…"

She said again in that way of speaking that I can't even put to words, she was still looking down at her hands but now she looks contemplative; there was silence for awhile between us, just standing there under my umbrella, the rain still pouring, it was surprisingly a comfortable silence, it was peaceful and I didn't want it to end.

Then she suddenly started walking away, again under the pelting rain, I wanted to call her name and run to her, but I realized, I didn't know her name and so instead I yelled

"Wait!"

She didn't turn around but she did stop walking, I took that as my queue to ask her, her name….

"What's yours?"

"…name…?"

I merely nodded in response but then I remembered that she wasn't facing me so I was going to agree verbally but she beat me to it.

"Haruno…Haruno…Sakura…."

And with that she walked away…..

**-.*.-**

That girl in the rain, I wanted to see her again, and I might probably too, seeing as she wore the school's uniform, but I'm pretty sure that I'll remember a pink haired girl, even if I only saw her once, so if she was going to school in Konoha High, I should have already seen her…

I shook my head from such troublesome thoughts and just wanted to fall asleep but a certain pinkette wouldn't let me as she haunted my dreams and made them absolutely….. better…..

…

In the morning, he then later found out that he was going to have a new student, from the drunken Tsunade, over the phone, warning him not to be late for this one…. I wonder why?

-.*.-

**This is just the start, but the characters will be gradually introduced, because I want to take my sweet time in this story (when have I not?) so yeah! Up next intro's and bro's! REVIEW!**


	2. tamagoyaki

_**Love, Save the Empty**_

**Chapter two:**

_**Tamagoyaki**_

_**.**_

_7:10_

I heard soft footsteps coming down from the stairs and turning to the hallway…

_Ah, Sakura_

"Ohayo, saku-chan!" I greeted, turning my head a bit to look at her, she was wearing her new sailor fuku, her school uniform, she looked frail and delicate in it but…..

_Kyaa! She looks soo cute in it! I'm sure her brothers would glomp her as soon as they see her! KAWAII!_

"Ohayo…" she said in that cute voice of hers! Good thing too, I'm almost finished with her tamagoyaki!

"You're breakfast will be ready in a minute!"

"Ah… anou…. O-okaa-san… I wanted to ask of you a favor….."

_A favor? Uwaah! She never asks me a favor, she's always been so independent… kyaaa! She's asking Okaa-san for a favor!_

"Hai! What is it Saku-chan?"

"Spare.. uniform….. can you wash it?"

"Huh? Is that all? No problem, Saku-chan!"

"Hm… itekimas."

"ARAH? You're not going to eat breakfast?"

She looked towards the direction of the staircase before she answered me and said

"Hm..hm…hai….. Itekimas."

And that was the last thing I heard from her before she sprinted to get out of the house, hmm, I wonder why? But more importantly, why would Saku-chan need her spare uniform washed? It's only the first day of school right? Oh well, I guess its fine.

And not long after Sakura went to school, I heard my boy's heavy footsteps and of course the loud grumblings they're always making when ever it's morning, they're soo uncute! But I love them anyway!

"Toast and eggs benedict for Saso-chan and miso soup and salmon for Gaa-chan!"

When they sat down they stared at something to my right…. Oh! That's Saku-chan's seat, maybe they're wondering where she is?

"Saku-chan didn't eat breakfast and went straight to school!"

"aa."

Sheesh! They really are uncute! Who says 'aa.' As a reply? Good thing Saku-chan became part of the family, or else I would have died from the lack of all things cute!

"Can we have Sakura-chan's breakfast instead?" they asked blankly.

"Well, I guess so, but don't you like you're breakfasts?"

"We like them it's just that hers is easier to finish, so that we can catch up quickly to her…."

"Alright!" I said happily, my boys become so cute when they do something involving Saku-chan, I'm so glad to have Saku-chan as a daughter!

.

-.*.-

.

_7:30_

Naruto that idiot! I told him to wait for me, that stupid baka!

Now I can't properly fix my hair, and I'm gonna be late for the first day I'm back from Paris with mom!

These heels aren't helping any either, why did I decide to wear heels today?

_Thump!_

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

GAAHH! Kami must hate me! First I didn't get to fix my hair then I'm late for school AND now I get dirt all over my new uniform by bumping into a… pink….haired girl?

PINK HAIRED GIRL!

Who the hell has pink hair?

And as I just registered that new revelation, this weird girl stood up, dusted her skirt off and just left me there! How rude!

Hmph! I don't care anyway, but she should have at least the decency to help me up and introduce herself! It's not like she's late for something, is she? But now that I think about it, she was wearing a uniform, so she might be late for school…

HOLY COW, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!

As I was running though, I briefly wondered why she was heading to the opposite direction from school, but it was none of my business anyway and besides, there's only ten minutes left before lessons start!

.

-.*.-

.

_8:15_

Sigh.

I guess I should go now, I'm already later than usual, and Tsunade will kill me if she finds out that I didn't heed her warning, heck maybe she's already seething…..

meh.

I thought as I stood up from my laying position on the gravel of _their_ gravestones.

I touched the left most tomb stone once more and traced the carvings on it, then I dusted off my pants and left.

_A good citizen_

_Beloved teacher _

_Caring father_

_Hatake Sakumo_

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

**I know there isn't much this chapter but as I said I am taking my sweet time in this one! But I really need all the suggestions I could get so that I can update more quickly because my muse is coming along quite slowly. So get yo pretty butt up and reviewing! XD**

***Sakura**


	3. I am so Damned!

**I am sooo Damned….. Sorry!**

Guys, I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating in a while for _any_ of my stories.

I just recently moved to the U.S. and the internet connection doesn't work on my laptop so I'm using my uncle's computer right now and according to my friends in , with the rate that people review in my stories I shouldn't really post this author's note, but I like to keep readers informed so I'm also sorry if you were expecting a new chapter.


End file.
